Telepatía
by sonrais777
Summary: Dicen que los gemelos pueden comunicarse con su otro hermano donde sea, también las almas gemelas y eso lo comprobará Félix con Bridgette.


**Hola a todos, un pequeño one-shot para todos los que adoran a esta pareja, espero que les guste y entiendan el final. Como sea, hagamos una revolución para que Astruc haga algo con éstos dos! Y bueno sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Telepatía.

Capítulo único.

Félix se encontraba descansando en la comodidad de su casa, no hacía mucho habían comprado esa casa para vivir en familia con sus dos pequeños gemelos de cuatro años, Alexander y Maximilian, ambos dos pequeñas copias de él con el azul brillante de los ojos de su madre, la casa de dos pisos era grande, con un amplio jardín trasero y otro al frente, con habitaciones listas para ser ocupadas cuando los niños crecieran y necesitasen su propio espacio, y quien sabe, tal vez agregar a un nuevo familiar o dos a futuro. Y ese día podía disfrutar de leer el periódico en la tranquilidad de su jardín mientras cuidaba a su hijo más travieso Alexander que no paraba de jugar con la cometa en forma de gato que su madre le había hecho, cuando de repente recordó algo y enredó rápidamente el hilo.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!

-¿Qué ocurre Alexander?

-Se me olvido encargarle a mamá unos chocolates de menta y el cereal.- sonrió a su hijo que tenía el mismo gusto en chocolates que él, asintió y buscó su celular.

-Ya veo, deja le llamo por teléfono.

-¡No! Yo lo hago.- pero el pequeño en vez de pedirle su teléfono o ir al teléfono de la casa frunció el ceño y parecía sumamente concentrado, Félix arqueó la ceja y tomó un sorbo de su café al ver al pequeño tan concentrado.- ¡Listo!

-¿Qué está listo?

-Le dije a Max que le dijera a mamá lo que faltaba.- Félix miró extrañado a su hijo más prefirió no decir nada, ya llamaría a Bridgette para avisarle lo que quería su hijo y también con unas nuevas hojas de afeitar que ya le hacían falta.

-Papi, ¿a ti no te hace falta nada?- Félix sonrió y decidió seguirle el juego.

-Unas nuevas hojas de afeitar hijo, pero ya llamaré a tu madre.

-No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo.- dijo para volver a concentrarse y Félix rodó los ojos con una sonrisa para después seguir con la lectura de su periódico. Unos minutos después cuando su hijo jugaba con un camión de juguete decidió llamar a Bridgette dentro de la casa sin apartar la ver a su retoño desde las puertas de cristal templado.

-Hola mi amor, llamo para pedirte algunas cosas que se olvidaron poner en la lista del mercado.

-Ah, ¿te refieres a los chocolates de menta, los cereales y las hojas de afeitar? No te preocupes, Max me dijo que Alex le había dicho, aunque no sé cómo, ¿mandaste un mensaje a mi celular? Félix… ¿Félix?- Bridgette no recibió respuesta, el rubio se quedó anonadado sin dejar de mirar a su hijo que jugaba fuera.

-Te explico cuando llegues.

La explicación que Félix le dio a Bridgette la dejó con la boca abierta no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

-¡¿Es en serio?!

-No lo puedo explicar…fue extraño.

-Oh, bueno…ya que lo pienso no es la primera vez que pasa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, una vez le pedí a Max que llamara a Alex para que viniera a comer, Alex estaba arriba jugando y Max estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo, no hizo ningún sonido pero me dijo que lo había llamado, cuando le volví a pedir que lo hiciera él dijo que ya lo había hecho y Alex bajó al poco rato.

-¿Eso es posible?

-Pues… una vez leí que los gemelos tienen un lazo irrompible y diferente, y que uno puede sentir lo del otro. ¡También leí eso en las parejas que se aman y son almas gemelas, que se pueden hablar desde donde sea!- dijo con tono meloso y Félix lanzó un leve bufido.

-Esas son tonterías.

-Oh, ¡Félix!- le miró con cierto reproche al ver que su esposo no parecía creer aquello.

Pasaron los días y el tema quedó casi olvidado, Bridgette se quedó en su casa para dibujar algunos bocetos mientras Félix estaba en la oficina.

-Mmmm…- servía la merienda a sus pequeños hijos que la vieron distraída.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- preguntó Maximilian y Bridgette sonríe, para tener solo cuatro años sus hijos eran muy espabilados.

-No pasa nada, solo que se me olvidó decirle una cosa a su padre antes de que se fuera.

-¿Y por qué no le llamas y le dices?- dijo Alexander y Bridgette rió.

-Porque está en una junta y no quiero molestarle.

-Entonces haz como nosotros. Solo concéntrate en papá y dile lo que quieras.

-Sí mamá, hazlo.

-¿Eh? Bueno…- Bridgette se concentró, al principio fue de broma pero ante la insistencia de sus hijos se concentró tanto que le dolió la cabeza, sus hijos se rieron de su pobre madre pero al final después de tanto jugar se quedaron dormidos. Ella sabía que sus hijos dormirían un par de horas, pensó que Félix tardaría en su junta por lo que más tarde le llamaría por teléfono, estaba terminando un boceto cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. Al salir de la habitación donde trabajaba vio a Félix quitándose el saco y dirigirse hacia ella.- ¿Félix? Pensé que estabas en una junta.

-Estaba, pero recibí tu mensaje.

-¿Mi mensaje? ¡Ah!- la tomó en brazos y fue subiendo las escaleras.- ¡Félix! ¿Qué haces? ¡Félix!- el rubio se dirigió a su habitación donde se encerraron por un buen rato, cuando terminaron ambos estaban cubiertos por las sábanas de la cama, desnudos, completamente exhaustos y sudorosos, y Félix tenía una sonrisa felina de satisfacción.

-Eso fue purrfecto.- Bridgette estaba exhausta, intentando recuperar la respiración perdida y miró a su esposo molesta.

-¡Te confundiste de mensaje! ¡Te pedí leche de la tienda!- Félix solo se rió no importando la cara de enojo de su esposa.

-Me llegó incompleto el mensaje.

-¡FÉLIX!- gritó Bridgette golpeándolo con la almohada que no paraba de reír, bien, tal vez eso de la telepatía no era para ella, pero eso confirmaba que eran almas gemelas y eso se reflejó en la sonrisa felina de Félix que no desapareció en todo el día.

….

 **Y…. espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer, dejen review y por favor nada de tomatazos por piedad, solo imágenes sweet o sexys de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
